thecrisiscyclefandomcom-20200214-history
Life, Death, and Reincarnation
· Thanatos was the original Cael of Death, but when he fled to Earth, Faustas, the king of the underworld, took his place. · Faustas has the power to turn the souls of the dead into his servants, the Demons. · When someone or something dies, its soul travels to the underworld and dwells there for eternity unless Thanatos brings them back to life or Faustas turns them into a demon. · However, on rare occasions, a soul is powerful enough to escape the allure of the underworld, usually because of an unfinished business or just some powerful emotion, such as the will to live. · Most of these "wandering souls" can never attain what they wanted for whatever reason they forsook the underworld in the first place and become either monsters filled with eternal enmity or spirits wasting away as mere ghosts. · Rarer still, a wandering soul can enter a living person if that person accepts it. The accepted soul then coexists with the already present soul in that person's body and some physical and behavioral features of the wandering soul will manifest in the person. In this sense, the soul is reincarnated. · Demons are basically reincarnated, but are twisted versions of themselves that are forced to serve Faustas. · Thanatos knows when one is meant to die, but cannot change it himself or tell others when their time is up. He is the only one amongst the Cael that can bring people back from the dead as they originally were. · Faustas cannot give or take away life magically and rules over the souls of the underworld. · Those who are brought back to life always have pale skin while demons are almost always twisted beyond recognition. · The entire underworld spans the entirety of Astralis Caelum. · Living people can enter the underworld, but seldom make it out alive. · It is nearly impossible to escape the underworld as a soul. The ones that are nearly successful usually end up as a Valkyr. · According to Thanatos, to bring back a person takes a huge amount of magic far beyond the capability of some of the Cael. · Everything can and will die. Not even the Cael are completely immortal and invulnerable. It is simply a matter of time of finding out how to bring a Cael down. · According to Thanatos, he cannot bring back a Cael. To do so would mean his death, which would upset the balance of everything. After all, what happens when death itself dies? · The souls of the dead contain great power in its original form. Those in possession of souls or have a wandering soul within them exhibit greater than ordinary powers. · Cael souls are different from the others. They possess a greater amount of power compared to other souls and can speak while in soul form. · When a person with two souls dies from anything other than disease or old age, the wandering soul usually leaves and goes to the underworld at least, allowing the original soul to live, provided that the person is healed in time. However, if a person dies of old age or disease, the original soul will go the underworld while the wandering woul will once again wander until it turns into a either a monster or a ghost or it finds another body to inhabit. · A coexisting soul sometimes completely takes on the original soul's personality, essentially becoming another copy of the original soul. It may even forget about its own existence and believe that it is the real soul of a person.